<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night is Still Young by Queen_Eudaimonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370575">The Night is Still Young</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia'>Queen_Eudaimonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Hanzo haven't had time alone in quite a while. It finally overflows!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanzo Hasashi/Reader, Scorpion/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night is Still Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this on my phone so work with me as I take damn near two days to edit lol! ALSO!!! I HAVE NEVER EVER WRITTEN SMUT WELL SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE. I just had a lot of thirst for Hanzo today.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something about the warmth of the room that made you mad with lust. Laying bare and exposed on the soft cloth sheets of the bed, your hands began to slowly caress your breasts. Your bottom lip was trapped between your teeth as images of your husband pleasing you flashed behind your closed eyes. What you wouldn't give to simply feel the weight of his body on top of yours. It had been weeks since he paid proper attention to you, but he was an extremely busy man. The Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu had an entire clan to oversee, and you would not hold your carnal desires over his head.</p><p> </p><p>Your right hand moved down your body agonizingly slow as your left hand continued to assault your left breast. Feeling the wetness between your thighs, you used your middle and index fingers to separate your lower lips. Imagining his touch alone made whimpers escape from within you. Sinking your finger inside of your slick heat made you cry out in want. With one hand fisted into your hair and your hips thrusting to meet the strokes of your other hand, you tried your hardest to reach your peak. However, it simply wasn't enough. You couldn't touch yourself the way that he did. You couldn't scratch the itch within how your beloved Grandmaster could. Collapsing against the mattress in defeat, you let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Cold showers did nothing for your aching body. Your own touch was useless. At this point, you were ready to resort to adult toys if he allowed you to have one. Unfortunately, that was out of the question. You knew that it would only cause him to feel as if he wasn't enough for you. Gathering yourself from the bed, you entered the en suite bathroom and cleaned yourself up. A walk through the fire gardens would surely ease your mind.</p><p> </p><p>Meditating was out of the question with how high strung you were. The fresh air was comforting as you explored the gardens. The explosive reds and oranges of the trees and plants only increased your burning desire for your husband.Just as you crossed one of the small bridges in the gardens, you heard his voice. You stopped walking as he seemed to be approaching you, but you knew he wasn't alone. Another set of footsteps was easy to distinguish considering your Shirai Ryu training. It was as if your breath caught in your throat as he came into view with Kuai Liang and Kenshi on either side of him. They were in a deep discussion as neither of them noticed your presence until you cleared your throat. All three of them smiled at you as they came to a halt. Your eyes hardly left the man of your fantasies as he stood before you. Every impure thought you could conjure crossed your mind as he stepped up to you.</p><p> </p><p>"What brings you to the fire gardens, Love, " he asked.</p><p>"I...I needed to clear my mind, Hanzo, " you told him with a smile before peeking over his broad shoulders and speaking to his companions, "It is nice to see you two."</p><p>"Lovely to see you as well, " Kuai Liang said as he modestly bowed his head to you.</p><p>"Well...being the only sightless one...I don't see any of you, " Kenshi teased as he rubbed the back of his neck with a blush across his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment that his voice echoed in your mind, "I can hear your thoughts, (Y/n)."</p><p> </p><p>You gasped in realization before turning your eyes to a curious Hanzo.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright, " he asked.</p><p>"Yes! I...I have a few things to tend to. Please forgive me for rushing off, " you said to the three of them, "I must go now."</p><p> </p><p>Hanzo watched as you quickly shuffled out of the fire gardens.</p><p> </p><p>"Man, that woman is ready to pounce, " Kenshi stated.</p><p>"She seemed quite alright to me, "Kuai Liang said.</p><p>"You didn't hear what I heard. Hanzo, she needs you, " Kenshi smirked.</p><p>"Something is troubling her. The two of you know your way around the grounds. I must find (Y/n) and make sure that she is ok. I will rejoin you both and the special forces later tonight, " Hanzo explained.</p><p> </p><p>"No. You won't," Kenshi chuckled as he and Kuai Liang left the Shirai Ryu Grandmaster behind.</p><p> </p><p>You were flushed with embarrassment as you closed the doors to your bedroom. How could you forget than Kenshi could hear your thoughts!? There was absolutely no way to hide your wanton want for your husband. Sighing in defeat for the second time in the day, you sat on the edge of your bed and began to shed your clothing. The unexpected entrance of your husband had you standing up and grabbing your kimono to hold in front of you to protect your modesty.</p><p> </p><p>"Hanzo!!! You nearly gave me a heart attack," you exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>The rumble of his chuckle made your stomach flutter as you squeezed your thighs together tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies. I did not mean to startle you. Now that we are alone...tell me what troubles you," he said.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes never left yours as he sat at the end of the bed in the same spot that you previously occupied. You could feel your womanhood beating to life as if it had its own heartbeat. Those gorgeous brown eyes would be the death of you.</p><p> </p><p>"I assure you, Hanzo. I am not troubled. You should be with our guests. They need you," you told him.</p><p> </p><p>"They all know their way around the Shirai Ryu. My wife requires my aid with something that is bothering her. You take precedence over my dealings with them. Be honest with me, Love," he said, "Kenshi even told me that you need me. He overheard your thoughts. They must have been extremely loud."</p><p> </p><p>You groaned in embarrassment, but Hanzo took it as stress.</p><p> </p><p>"I cannot help if you refuse to share with me," he explained.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you. That's what Kenshi heard. He heard my filthy thoughts of you. I'm so ashamed, but it has been so long since we've had time alone. You are so busy with the clan, special forces, and ensuring peace with the Lin Kuei. I'm training the new members of the clan. There's never time for just us," you rambled as he sat there watching you pace in front of him with your kimono clutched to your chest.</p><p> </p><p>Your pacing stopped when he grabbed your forearm and pulled you to straddle his lap. The feel of his pants rubbing against your exposed heat made you cry out his name. Grandmaster Hasashi flung the kimono out of your grasp to somewhere across the room, leaving you bared to him.</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry for neglecting you. That was never my intention. When I come to our room at the end of the day, you are peacefully sleeping. I did not want to disturb you with my own desires," he softly explained before attaching his lips to yours.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned in appreciation as your fingers carded through his hair removing his hair tie. You pressed your body against his as his kisses became hotter. With precision, you made quick work of his armor. His torso was free of clothing and weapons in a matter of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>"You are so eager for me, Love," he said before taking your breasts into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>There was the touch that you had begrudgingly attempted to imitate earlier. His left hand continued to massage your breasts while his right had delicately traveled south to reach between your thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“So wet for me. You’ve truly misssed your Grandmaster haven’t you,” he coyly questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK! I missed you so much, Hanzo."</p><p> </p><p>His index finger easily slid into you as his thumb expertly found that familiar bundle of nerves. Your eyes were already rolled back as you grasped his shoulders and rotated your hips to work yourself against his fingers. His lips found yours as he swallowed your moans in a passionate kiss. Sucking your bottom lip into his mouth, he let out a groan that you felt in the pit of your stomach. His hand left your breast and grasped your throat instead. You opened your eyes to find that the warm brown of his eyes were replaced by a milky white. Any chance of making love had vanished. Tonight you would be fucked. A somewhat frightened but interested smile stretched your lips as his fingers slid out of your wetness. A firm smack to your ass caused you to buck against your husband.</p><p> </p><p>"So desperate and needy, Little One," he said as he released your throat and stood with you in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He turned and dropped you onto the bed. Your eyes drank in every inch of his perfect body as he removed his pants and covered your body with his own. You could feel the heat radiating off of him as he moved you to the middle of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"You will feel me," he stated.</p><p> </p><p>To feel him deep inside of you was always the objective. Hanzo placed rough kisses to every inch of your chest as he worked his way down. There were sure to be bruises left there by the time this was over. He kissed each of your thighs before he hoisted them onto his shoulders and buried his face into your wetness. Your hands instinctively grasped your breasts before you settled on pinching your already hardened nipples. It was as if the pleasure he gave intensified with each pinch. As his tongue swirled within you, you rocked your hips against his mouth. You yelled his name in surprise as he rolled over onto his back with his mouth never leaving you. Grasping the headboard to steady yourself as he repositioned you to sit on his face, you met his eyes with delight.</p><p> </p><p>"A throne for you," he said as you stared into those white eyes, "ride my face, (Y/n).“</p><p> </p><p>You resumed rocking your hips against his mouth. His arms wrapped around your thighs to ensure that you had no means of escape as he sucked your clit. Shaking from the pressure building inside of you, you let go of the headboard and gripped his head instead.</p><p> </p><p>"Hanzo...Hanzo please," your begging for mercy fell on deaf ears as he gripped you tighter ad caused you to sink even further against his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>The guttural sound that left you as your vision blurred from pleasure was beautiful. Hanzo continued to lick at your core as you shivered from the intensity of your orgasm. He finally freed you from his grasp. Falling beside him with rapid breaths, you watched him get on top of you all over again. This time there was no ignoring his massive hardened length as it pressed to your quivering thighs. He smirked down at you as you weakly grabbed his face and pulled him in for a mind numbing kiss. His tongue scraped the roof of your mouth as he made sure you could taste yourself on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"That was amazing, Hanzo," you told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready for me," he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow you found the strength to bend your knees and spread your legs for him as he held himself up with one arm and reached between the two of you to guide himself into your heat. You relaxed your muscles and looked into his now brown again eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to take all of me," he asked softly as he inched into you.</p><p> </p><p>Your answer of "yes" was stretched out as he sank into you completely. His kisses against your neck did nothing to distract you from the heavy feeling of him being inside of you.</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss me, (Y/n)," he demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Ever obedient, you pressed your lips to his. He hummed into your mouth at the feeling of your cool hands gliding down his hot and sweaty back to grip his ass.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck me, Grandmaster."</p><p> </p><p>He didn't need to be told again as he slowly but forcefully began to thrust into you. Hanzo enjoyed the sighs and cries that fell from your lips directly into his ear as he fucked you into the mattress. This was to be a memorable encounter for years to come. You could hardly keep up with him as he alternated between slow deep strokes and fast shallow thrusts. One thing was for sure, it was damn near worth the wait. You gripped his biceps as the sound of the headboard banging against the wall became louder. Feeling you tighten around him, he guided your legs higher on his waist to get a better angle in you. Biting your lip to keep from screaming as he was now pressing against your sweet spot with each thrust did not please him.</p><p> </p><p>"SCREAM FOR ME!"</p><p> </p><p>He pounded you harder until you were reduced to silent open mouthed cries. Your nails digging into the skin of his back would undoubtedly leave scars. Hanzo easily rearranged the both of you so that you were on top. You moaned in delight as he gripped your ass cheeks and spread them apart while guiding you down onto his length. Your hands pressed firmly against his chest while you rode him. This was his favorite position. The view was amazing as he watched your breasts bounce from the effort of lifting up and sliding down his manhood repeatedly. The hard slaps to your ass were oh so painful, but they felt so deliciously pleasing.</p><p> </p><p>"Hanzo...s...sooooo close," you moaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to cum for me, Love," he asked.</p><p> </p><p>You pressed harder against him as you began to bounce faster. His thumb found your clit and began to rub furiously at the bundle of nerves. He watched in astonishment as you froze on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>"COME HERE," came the voice of Scorpion as he pulled you down flush against him.</p><p> </p><p>Your teeth sank into his neck as he wrapped both arms around you and held you in place as he fucked himself into while you came. You hadn't even regained your ability to see straight before he was repositioning you so that you were facedown against the sheets. Drunk on an after release high, you could only grip the sheets for dear life as he mercilessly pounded into you from behind. He pushed you further into the mattress until the point where you feared you wouldn't be able to breathe. The sound of you screaming his name and begging for him to finish you fell on the ears of a man who was hell-bent on pushing you over the edge one last time. He growled as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"You've got one more in you. Let go. Cum for your Grandmaster," he encouraged.</p><p> </p><p>Your body went limp and your vision was no more as strangled cries left your lips. The wetness dripping down your thighs was utterly filthy. He had made you squirt for the first time in a little over a month. It wasn't long after that you felt him go rigid as he emptied himself inside of you. You couldn't move as he collapsed on top of you crushing you with his weight. You couldn't even find your voice to tell him. Thankfully, he knew you very well. Hanzo managed to roll off of you and onto his side to stare at you. You smiled with your eyes closed as the smell hit your nose.</p><p> </p><p>"You've burnt our new sheets, Hanzo," you said.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed and pulled you on top of him. With your eyes fully opened, you could see the singed handprints he left on the sheets from his release. Cuddling against him, both of you fell silent for a moment.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Did I hurt you," he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No," you said as you kissed all over his face, "I am only madly in love with you even more after such a fulfilling fuck."</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head with a smile of his own. Your itch had never been scratched so well.</p><p> </p><p>"I do believe you've missed the chance to meet with our guests," you told him.</p><p> </p><p>"It is alright. Kenshi knew that I would be unable to join them," he reassured you, "Get your rest. The night is young. There is still plenty of time for me to make you mine over and over again."</p><p> </p><p>Your mouth fell agape as you looked to him. He only gave your bare ass a slap in return. Indeed, you would be unable to entertain your guests tomorrow considering the fact that your husband intended to make you bedridden by the end of the night. It was a risk you were willing to take!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>